Fix You
by nclhdrs1717
Summary: And I will try, to fix you. Broken Sequel. ENDING ADDED ON November 6, 2012!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME! I'm not a fan of this story and I want to post the two other that I have almost ready but I have a one story only policy...**

**I currently have a few of you planning my murder after this story is over and I'm saving some of yo from dying. **

**This one in paticular: **_Damn it. Forget that sequel. Unless there is Internet connection in your grave, you won't be able to right one. *maniacal grin* My friend: Oookay... put down the pointy thing, and take your pills. Jeez, that anger management class didn't pay off at all, did it? Me: but seriously: ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME? This isn't even FUNNY anymore! YES I WANT A DAMN SEQUEL! But the second you finished it and published it, YOU'RE DEATH! *waves knife in the air* _

**My friend: if I where you... I would run now I know you guys hate me for leaving you hanging but you must say, BEST CLIFF HANGER EVER! And this is called Fix You after the song so it will have the lyrics in the beginning. Once I run out of lyrics, the story is over.**

**This chapter is dedicated to lovekickinit and CrazyJules16 for correctly guessing what is wrong with Jack. (He's not dead so don't worry)**

* * *

_"Is everything alright Doctor Fisher?" I asked him concerned and he looked at me sympathetically._

_"I need you to come with me Kim." I quickly ran out of the room behind him and we took the stairs, rather than the elevator because it was faster. He led me to the emergency room where I came face to face with Milton while the doctor hurried off._

_"Milton what's going on?" I asked panting. I had just run down five flights of stairs._

_"It's about Jack." He said hastily. My eyes widened and I just stared at him._

_"Is he alright?" I asked, feeling the tear well up in my eyes._

_"I don't know. I wish I did but I don't, I'm sorry." He looked as scared as I did._

_"It's not your fault you don't know, Milton, you don't have to apologize." I told him and rubbed his arm._

_Just then, Dr. Fisher came back over to us and we quickly walked over to him, "Is he alright?" Milton and I both asked simultaneously._

_Dr. Fisher looked at us sympathetically and worriedly, "He's-"_

* * *

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

* * *

"He's in a very critical condition."

"What does that mean?" I asked, my emotions blocking my knowledge.

"It seems Jack contracted tetanus. We had to sedate him because of how bad the muscle spasms were. Apparently there is a small piece of metal still remaining in his wound. I don't know how this was overlooked before but he is being prepped for surgery as we speak. I will be preforming the surgery and it shouldn't take that long. After he wakes up we'll put him on some antibiotics and medication, tetanus immune globulin, to see if that might help reverse the poison. He will be on bed rest for around a week here." Dr. Fisher informed us.

"Doctor I know the tetanus survival rate is only three in four but how much of a chance does he have?" Milton asked and Dr. Fisher looked at us sadly.

"You are a very smart boy but if this doesn't work he most likely won't make it, I'm sorry, but I will do everything in my power to keep him alive." Milton nodded and looked at me with glassy eyes before he let them fall.

No, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. I can't lose Jack. I just can't I would be crushed. I was once but this would kill me, literally kill me.

Milton and he crushed me in a hug. I grabbed his shirt and broke down. Dr. Fisher ran off to go get clean up and the two for us sat down in the emergency room waiting area. Minutes after we sat down Jerry and Eddie came bursting through the doors, frantically asking what happened. I curled up in a ball in my seat and hugged my knees to my chest. I let Milton do all the talking and he tried to dumb it down as much as possible for Jerry, who was acting serious, one of the few times in his life. The two of them sat down quietly after being brought up to date on the situation at hand. Jerry was playing with his beanie and Eddie was twiddling his thumbs, staring at the floor.

They had already called Rudy and he was on his way. It had been about an hour when Rudy got there; he had been in the middle of teaching a class and couldn't leave. He came in and Milton, being the responsible one of us told Rudy everything.

I was sitting away from everyone in the corner, unable to cry anymore and just wanting to be alone. Rudy walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me. He took my hand and I looked into his eyes. They were filled with sympathy and sorrow. I could tell he was just barely able to hold it together; he was trying his best not to cry. Rudy loved all of us dearly but I think it was Jack who he liked the most. The two of them would fight occasionally but it would only bring them closer together when one of them apologized.

"How you holding up Kim?" Rudy asked me softly and I managed a shrug. He nodded and sat down next to me, still holding my hand.

"I just want him to be alright but I need to see him." Rudy nodded again in understanding.

"I know, we all want him to be okay and won't believe it until we see him with our own eyes." I looked at him and saw he was biting his lip to avoid crying.

"It's alright to cry Rudy." My voice was scratchy and it hurt to talk I had been crying so much. Rudy swallowed and let some tears slip from his eyes.

It was around five o'clock when I saw Dr. Fisher coming down the hallway. I stood up quickly to go over to him but the dizziness was killing me from standing up so fast. Not to mention how dehydrated my body probably was from the crying. After the feeling left I walked quickly over to where he was in hallway, wanting to get to him as soon as possible.

The guys all looked at me weirdly but when they saw who I was walking to they got up and followed me, probably recognizing him from the last time we were in the hospital. We met half way and the boys filed in behind me.

We were all about to start asking him questions but he held his hand up and we all shut up, ready to listen to him, "Alright, I was able to clean everything out and get the metal and any other debris out. So far his body is responding positively to the medicine and he's in the recovery room."

"Can I see him?" I asked and Dr. Fisher looked at me, his serious doctor expression was flaking away and I could see he was actually sad about this.

"You have to wait until he gets his own room." He looked at me sympathetically and I looked down.

"Uh when will that be doctor?" Eddie asked him.

"It should be another hour or so, he has to wake up and then we wait able half an hour to make sure he's stable and then we give him his own room if he is." Everyone kind of just walked away and sat back down quietly.

"Kim try to sleep you look exhausted." Rudy told me and I shook my head.

"I can't sleep when Jack's like this." I told him and he looked at me.

"Kim he wouldn't-"

"No Rudy it's not that, I feel tired but I just can't fall asleep, my body isn't letting me." He looked at me weirdly before nodding and leaving me alone again, something I wanted to be.

Forty-five minutes later in came my mother. Why I'm not entirely sure but there was no Derek on her arm surprisingly. She walked right over to me and knelt down in front of me, just like Rudy had. She had tears running down her face. "Kim I'm so sorry. I want to let you know that I didn't forget."

"Then why did you yell at me earlier?" I sniffled, remembering him wasn't helping.

"You remind me so much of him. You look just like him I couldn't help it I'm sorry. I've been there since I dropped you off and saw what you left. The flowers were beautiful Kimmy he would love them and he would have been so proud of you." She took both of my hands and I looked at her sadly, "I know what you're going through, I was here last year in your same position. I'm sorry I left you to fend for yourself when he died, I just couldn't take it. I couldn't stand him not being here with me."

"You told me he didn't love me." I sniffled some more and was already crying. She wiped away me tears with her fingers and gripped my hands tighter.

"I was drunk sweetie I apologize for everything I said to you that hurt you in anyway. He loved you so very much." She pulled me into a tight hug. "I know Jack is really special to you and that it's hard for you since daddy died today but I'll always be here for you. And I know you don't like Derek very much but he makes me happy and he took me seriously, taking the time listen to me."

"That's his job he's a therapist." I told her and she laughed a bit.

"I know but he took the time to help me and actually cared. I will never stop loving your dad, Kim but everyone has to let go sometime." She told me and I nodded into her shoulder.

"I don't want to let go of him." I whimpered and she nodded.

"Kim you have to sometime otherwise you can't let yourself be happy but you can always love him." She whispered and I cried some more.

"Just loving people don't bring them back." I told her and she sighed.

"He can never truly come back Kim, you know that, but he'll always be in your heart. And loving a person might not bring them back, but it can help them get better if you know who I'm talking about." I choked out a laugh at how my mom tried to hint to Jack.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dr. Fisher coming back and let go of her. We all gathered around him and he looked at us somewhat happily. "Good news, Jack has woken up and the medicine is working so far, his body is ridding itself of the poison. And he wants to see Kim if you would follow me please."

I followed him down the long hallways filled with doctor and nurses. It was all white. Almost everything was white with the exception of scuff marks on the floor or colored papers on the wall. After turning the corner we got to Jack's room and me let me in.

He was lying on his bed under the blanket. He had an IV drip stuck in his arm and a breathing tube around his face. The left side of his face had a large pad on it covering where the surgery had just been performed. I walked over to the side of the bed and took Jack's hand carefully. I opened his eyes a bit and looked at me.

"Hey Kimmy." Jack sounded high. It was probably the anesthetic they gave him and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Jack." I said quietly and he cocked his head to the side.

"You look sad Kimmy." He shook my hand a little and I looked at them.

"I was." He opened his arms and pouted, signaling he wanted a hug. Jack was adorable when he was loopy.

"About what?" He sounded like a child and I found it really cute.

"A lot of stuff Jack you wouldn't understand it right now because you're high." I told him and he whined, or made some weird noise that I can't name.

"Like an astronaut?" I laughed at him again.

"Yes Jack, like an astronaut."

"Yay!"

* * *

**So lets shoot for 20? I mean that last one had over 40 and the rest had like seven each...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is short. I have school now. Boo...Homework on the second day is bad but I have to watch the Republican Convention...BORINGNESS! So I decided to finish this chapter. This will be a somewhat emotion chapter but not too bad. Definitely not my best work. My mind has been on another story I'm writing and will be posted after I post two others once I end this one.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any other mentioned patented products**

* * *

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

* * *

Everyone got to see Jack and even in his loopy state he was able to bring smiles to our faces. Everyone went in individually, going in with a long face and depressed mood and coming out with a small smile and chuckling about something he had said. I was able to keep a small smile on my face seeing everyone go in and come out feeling the slightest bit better.

Rudy had gone in when I came out and he was in there for five or so minutes. He came back out and sat next to me. "He seems to be doing better than before." Rudy commented and I looked over at him.

"Thank you Rudy," he gave me a confused look so I went on to explain, "you've been there for me, I mean I haven't always wanted your help or let you know everything but you never yelled at me for making stupid decisions."

"Kim, you guys are my family, I don't want you guys doing anything rash, even though you did, it's your choice and you have to learn from your own mistakes, so you're welcome." I leaned my head on his shoulder and he patted my knee.

"It is my fault though, what happened to Jack." He sighed and I know he knew that was true.

"Now I'm not going to say anything about that because there is no right thing to say. Telling you it is would just be inconsiderate but telling you it isn't wouldn't help you either. Everything happens for a reason Kim, I know you've had a pretty dramatic year but if this has been hell, it can only get better from here. Now you can see the light at the end of the tunnel." Rudy and I sat in silence while the rest of the guys went in and came back out, each with their own dose of happiness.

Eventually we all had to leave so Jack could sleep. My mom drove me home and the ride was silent after our previous conversation.

"_What you said in the hospital, were you just saying that to make me feel better?" I asked curiously but had my suspicions._

"_What do you mean?" She asked, quickly glancing at me before returning her gaze to the road._

"_About dad and you being sorry and Jack and everything else," I reminded._

"_I meant it Kim and I was asking your forgiveness, for everything I said and did; for everything that has happened in the past year. So, do you forgive me? I am truly and deeply sorry for everything I did to hurt you."_

_I took a minute to think this over. I had mixed opinions and after listing the pros and cons, right and wrongs, and thinking over what would be best for me personally, I made up my mind. "I'm, sorry but no, I don't forgive you yet."_

_She let out a quiet shocked breath and I adjusted her grip on the steering wheel. After a thick silence, she sighed, "I understand, Kim." I nodded and sat back in my seat waiting to get to the house…_

We finally got home and I went upstairs to lie on my bed. Rudy's words kept spinning around in my mind.

_Everything happens for a reason._

_It can only get better from here._

_The light at the end of the tunnel._

Well I guess in a way he's right. Without my dad dying none of this would've happened. I would've never tried to kill myself, I never would've found about Jack's issues, I never would've ended up in the hospital, I never would've gotten together with Jack.

Jack.

Well that's one good thing that came out of this. I can't believe that this brought us together. If I could go back, I would definitely change the story but I would leave that detail in. Jack made me happy; just being around him made me happier. I couldn't have done this without him.

I was too lost in my thoughts to hear the door open downstairs footsteps coming up my stairs. A knock on my door brought me back to reality. I looked at it to see it open slowly and Derek peeked his head in. I rolled my eyes and rolled over so I was facing the wall and away from him.

His footsteps echoed slightly around the room as he walked over to my bed and it sunk when he sat down. "Kim," I ignored him and wished he would just leave, "Kim talk to me."

"What do you want, to tell me that Jack's dead?" I asked harshly and I could hear him sigh, even though I had recently put my pillow over my head.

"Kim, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." He began and I scoffed.

"Yeah just maybe Mr. Rapist," I said sarcastically and he sighed dramatically.

"Look Kim, I love your mother and she loves me back the baby definitely wasn't planned but I will treasure that child. I know there is a slight age difference," he's five or so years older than her if I haven't mentioned that, "but age is just a number. I want to be part of the family but I have trouble doing that since you have this mental block against opening up to me." I sat up from under my mass of covers and threw the pillow off of my head.

"I have a mental block, huh? Says the man who made my life progressively worse in the past months with the baby and the therapy. And you're a therapist, how do you know she actually loves you? You of all people should know that when people experience the death of a loved one they transfer the emotions to another person." Having a weird teacher for health class really does pay off after a while doesn't it? It gives you good comebacks directed towards therapists.

"I could say the same for you and Jack." He shot back and I opened my mouth slightly in shock.

"Real mature _Derek_," I loathed his name and it was clear when I said it, "but don't you go turning this around on me. I've known Jack and liked him for more than three years, longer than you've known my mom and you don't see me pregnant." I replied and he stood up.

"Well you are too young to even consider having sex, Kim and I can tell she loves me but I can't say the same for Jack since after all, it is your fault he's in the hospital." I simply smirked at him but his words did hurt.

"Yeah I know it's my fault so you can't use that against me and weren't you the one who just said age is just a number?" He wasn't prepared for that; he looked like a child who was just cornered by his parents after drawing on the wall, and it took a while for him to muster up a reply, "What is it? Cat got your tongue?" I taunted.

"Well it's different for you because you're child. And giving I could always tell your mom that you need another few months of therapy and it would cost a great deal so you'd better pretend to like me Kim." I once again smiled at him.

"Well just as a heads up, Jack and I already have," someone wasn't expecting that one either, Kim:2 Derek: 0, "and after that baby comes out you had better marry her, since you love her so much and it won't make you any money since we are a, in your words, _family_." Kim: 3 Derek: 0

"Is that why your daddy married your mom Kim, because you were born an accident?" Oh he's just setting himself up now and I'm running up the score.

"Actually I was planned and born after they were married, a good three years after." I'm not even going to count anymore, it's just too easy. He stood there with no reply while I smirked in victory, "So now that I won that by a billion, leave my room peacefully and we can go back to the way we were before this conversation, a girl and a therapist," he stood there staring at me with a blank expression, "Or, this black belt could use force if you'd prefer?" That got rid of him.

_It's your fault he's in the hospital._

I know I had just had Rudy in my head, but Derek was right and I had been denying it, the truth that is. It is my fault. It's all my fault. **[I believe I used those exact same sentences in Broken...]**

* * *

"Jack?" I asked quietly stepping into his room.

"Hey Kim, come on in."

"How're you doing?" I asked and he replied with your normal everyday "fine". "Of course you are, with all of your torn muscles and tetanus." He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm, used to it and expectant of it by now, "I'm sorry about getting you into this." He opened his mouth in protest but I stopped him, "don't even bother denying it."

"Well fine. It hurts to move and I'm in pain, happy now?" I nodded and carefully took his hand, "But you know I would do anything for you Kim. I care about you, probably too much since you say I have that 'hero-complex' nonsense." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "You give me something to look forward to, a reason to wake up in the morning and you know I like my sleep," I couldn't help but laugh, Jack and sleep were like peanut butter and chocolate, or the perfect combination according to REESE'S, "You're worth more to me than anything else in the world." I stood there looking down on him and smiling softly with teary eyes. I was biting my painfully to keep from crying or doing anything stupid. "I would hug you but I'm really sore…"

I smiled a tiny bit bigger and kissed him instead, "How was that?" I asked and he looked at me with a gentle smile of his own.

"Perfect." We both smiled softly and he squeezed my hand lightly, "I love you Kim, I really do."

"I know Jack, I love you too."

* * *

**Me not likey. Anyone not liking Derek because I really enjoyed writing that?**

**OH! And if you don't know the song, there are two more chapters left! This story is finally ending, YESH! It annoys me... **

**But hey you guys like it! SO I know I didn't keep up with the 20 reviews and then chapter thing and I slacked off a lot. I procrastinate on summer work a lot, good excuse I know. 30 reviews? Thank you so freaking much! I know I hate long authors notes too!**

**How bout 21 this time? I have the chapter planned but soccer permitting, I will get on it (ew) as fast as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Well I just wrote this in like four hours so it's going to suck but it's longer than the last ones. Well enjoy it anyways, i don't like it one bit but still I know you people who actually bother reviewing do.**_  
_

**booklovingrl: I hope not **

**Reyna S: I will, you'll see and thanks (that might make for a good ending)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down on your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I..._

* * *

"Hey Kim," Milton called me over to my computer while we were sitting in my room working on summer homework together. Let me tell you, it sucks to hell and back. It's like poison to my body, it _kills_ me. But, Milton, being Milton, somehow managed to convince me to do it since with all the previous events this summer, I hadn't gotten around to doing it and he was panicking too much to do it.

So, he convinced me to do it with him. He was currently doing our online math work while I was reading The Giver and taking notes about important events and character's actions.

I set the book down open so I could keep my page and crawled over out of bed. I walked over to him and bent down so I could see the screen. He had opened my video camera icon and was looking at the past videos I had. "What's this?" He asked pointing to one of and arm and what looked like me in my bed.

"I'm not sure, play it." He clicked on the video and I looked at the time stamp. It was from two days ago at 21:33:16. Now I didn't know military time, I'm an American nonmilitary involved child so I had no idea what time that was, "Milton do you know what time that is?"

"Oh yeah, that's 9:33:16 PM, why do you know what happened then?" Oh…that was my argument with Derek…I didn't record that, how was that on here? "It says it was taken by the motion sensor on your camera so if you are confused to why it is on here that's probably why." The mini genius read my mind.

"Oh that was my argument with Derek about Jack and therapy and our _'family'_." I used some of the most dramatic air quotes you would ever see someone do. Milton let out his short, unenthusiastic laughs. I knew he was amused though, that was just the way he laughed.

"Mind if I watch it, I always love me self a good dramatic scene." He looked up at me pleadingly and I rolled my eyes, such a child.

"Be my guest, I grilled him." Milton hit play and I went back to my book, blocking out the sounds of the camera. I tried my hardest to get back into my reading mode, where I was both comfortable, not sleepy, and was aware of what I was reading. Most of the time, I failed at this, I simply wasn't a fan of reading.

The book was decent, not my style but I knew my grade was depending on it, well sorta. Only if I got the bad English teacher then it was depending on it. I managed to get through twenty pages before Milton slapping my foot brought me away from the book.

"What?" I yelled and he stopped slapping me. The video was paused, not completed yet and paused close to the end. His mouth was wide open and he looked both angry and shocked.

"First off, Derek is an awful person!"

"Tell me about it," I groaned _very_ sarcastically and you know what Milton did? He started telling me about it, taking it literally. He threw his hands up in the air and started mumbling things about what he said and how offensive it was to Jack and me. "Milton," I held up and a hand to stop him and he did, _thank god_, to look at me, "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh," he mumbled and looked down, "but anyways," his head popped back up, "you could use this to get his practicing license revoked so he isn't allowed to be a therapist, well have a legitimate practice, in the state of California." I took that into consideration and started thinking it over. I wanted to do that but it seemed like a lot of work, "I can do it for you if you want." The boy needs to stop seemingly reading my mind.

"Could you? That'd be great Milton thanks." He nodded his 'you're welcome' and I beamed at him.

"And last but definitely not least, you and Jack had sex? Are you crazy?" He started rambling on about STDs and the risk of pregnancy and shit like that. It was like taking Sex Ed all over again, but in less than a minute.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't tell you that we had sex Milton and we were well aware of the risks and did all the necessary precautions both times—"

"—you did it twice?!" He looked like he was about to explode with anger, but a caring anger if that makes any sense.

"Next time we have sex, I'll tell you alright?"

"Thank you," I put on a disgusted face thinking he wanted to know all that, "I like to be in the loop."

"What loop, the one between a boyfriend and girlfriend? That's sick Milton." I shook my head in shame and he pouted in his overdramatic way. "But if you could try to get Derek to stop with the therapy, I would really appreciate that."

"Anything for a friend," Milton and I smiled at each other, "but I need advice."

"On what," I asked and an idea came to my mind, "girl problems?"

"Oh you have no idea…" he groaned and covered his face with his hands, leaning back in the chair.

"Milton, I'm a girl, I have an idea."

"Alright well I want to take her out for our two and a half year anniversary but I have no idea what to do." He seemed panicked over the whole situation like Julie was going to leave him if something went wrong.

"Well stop freaking out; if she stuck around this long, sweetie, she isn't going anywhere," Milton shot me a sarcastic thanks and I laughed lightly, "just calm down and think. Why don't you take her somewhere both of you enjoy."

His face lit up and he stood up, "Oh! I have the perfect idea! Thanks Kim! I actually have to go now but thanks, I'll text you later. Tootles!" He gave me a wave of his fingers and practically skipped out the door, weird…

I had to go to the dojo today to practice since I hadn't in a long while and I felt a little rusty. I had planned on gong to visit Jack today but Dr. Fisher had informed me yesterday when I was leaving that he was going to go through some tests today and shouldn't be bothered. I kindly thanked him and told him I would visit tomorrow instead. So I made it to the dojo and found Jerry and Eddie already there. Milton had to skip because his father had to take him to somewhere.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I walked in and they waved back.

"So how's Jack?" Jerry asked, throwing a leg over the bench and sitting down on it. Jerry was Jack's best friend; the two did almost everything together, well when Jerry and Eddie weren't doing something together. I was glad he was concerned.

"I'm not sure; I wasn't supposed to visit today." I told him and he sighed, slumping his shoulder down.

"Hey, Jerry," Eddie put his hand on Jerry's shoulder and gave it a comforting shake, "Jack's fine, you saw him three days ago, he's fine."

"I know man, I'm just worried." Jerry sounded so worried and judging by the expression on Eddie's face, he was feeling the same way.

"I know you are, we all are Jerry, but he' going to be fine, you know that."

"D'awww!" The two looked at me like I was crazy.

"Way to ruin the moment Kim! So not swag!" Jerry stood up and crossed his arms, Eddie coping.

"Bros having a moment, it's that un-manly? I teased and they glared at me which I returned without hesitation.

"Are you saying that we aren't manly?" Eddie asked and they both took a step closer. They could be identical twins if they looked the same; all of their movements were in sync.

"No, I'm just saying that maybe you two are mushier than you let other people see," I replied and Jerry, being Jerry, took this the wrong way.

"Are you calling us fat? Have you seen these guns? They are pure power and no flab." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Jerry, she meant that we are more romanticish and caring then we let people see." Eddie told him and Jerry nodded as if just realizing that. Well, he actually was so that was exactly how he was nodding.

"Well then, are you saying we aren't swag?"

"No, I think it's really swag that you two can be more emotional. That might help you score a girl." I winked at them and Eddie grinned, Jerry following a few seconds later, having to take the time to process what I was saying first.

We chatted a while about girls they thought were hot that they had seen at the beach and were lucky enough to get a number from. Rudy came out of his office and we all talked a bit longer before getting to practice.

We all went to Phil's after and talked it up some more. Milton joined us later and we all enjoyed ourselves with Jack still in the back of our mind. After saying our goodbyes we all went back home to get some rest and hit the sack.

* * *

I was still in the hospital and apparently I was getting some tests done so Kim was supposed to visit. That blows. She was the only thing keeping me from getting up and walking out of here. But I was currently being swarmed by doctors in my dimly lit room while they were checking my condition. Dr. Fisher had been in and out, asking me questions and doing other tests.

From what I know, they've checked my blood pressure, made sure there are no unwanted poisons still in my blood, checked my heart rate, taken an x-ray of my head so make sure there were no other debris in it, and taken out my stitches.

All of this and more has been done near silently. It was so quiet in the room you could practically hear each person heartbeat. The beeping of my heart rate machine, or EKG, was barely noticeable anymore. I had found it irritating for quite a while but got used to it eventually. The nurses and doctors were strict about me not moving around a lot and keeping me in a 'non-stimulating environment' with the lights dimmed or off and everything quiet.

Once all the tests were done, it was sometime in the afternoon, judging by the clock that was next to my bed high up on the wall. I didn't bother to check the exact time due to my laziness but did manage to briefly look at the little hand that was somewhere around the four, at least, I think it was.

The nurse had informed me that Dr. Fisher was coming by in a while and I was trying to keep myself busy until then. Let me tell you, that was hard as hell. I am sitting on a bed, not allowed to move, and not allowed to watch TV, which is sitting in fucking front of me!

So being the normal teenager that I am, my mind wondered to…other things, shall I say. Kim was the main topic of these thoughts, which I couldn't help but didn't need to, thank god. I would kill myself trying to _not_ think of her if she wasn't my girlfriend. Sadly, all I could do was think though. I couldn't go and see her since that would require moving and actually being able to _leave_ the hospital, which was off limits currently.

Dr. Fisher finally came in and he sat down on one of the chairs for visitors. "So Jack, this isn't going to be full of that doctor to patient crap," I had to chuckle at his colorful way to describe his job, "this is going to be a friend to friend conversation." I nodded, not exactly sure of where this was going at the moment, "I want you to tell me about your parents," I attempted to swallow down the tightness in my throat with no luck, "and I know it's a touchy topic, it was and still is for me too, but I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Alright," he seemed like a good guy, trustworthy too, "well that time last week or whenever, when they came to see me, that was the first time I've seen them in," I paused and took the time to mentally count the years and months, "three, almost four years."

Dr. Fisher nodded slowly and looked me directly in the eyes, not in an intimidating way but more of a way that told me he understood. "I mean, I wanted to be happy to see them, but I just couldn't. They're my parents and I'm supposed to love them, which I do but it's just that I couldn't help not being angry with them." I could feel the salty tears forming in my eyes but refused to cry. My voice was cracking and wavering more than it was when I went through puberty, which was pretty bad; I sounded like a broken record than kept skipping words from little scratches covering the surface. "Then when they finally see me again, and when I was in the hospital with my, shall I say, unstable, girlfriend, they just yell at me."

"I know exactly how you're feeling, believe me I do." I breathed in sharply and he stood up so he was at his full height, just around five ten or eleven. "My parents sent me away to a boarding school when I was ready to start first grade. At first, I thought it was really fun, with no parents to boss me around." He laughed lightly at his memory of being a child, which judging by his receding hairline, was a while ago. "Every summer they would pick me up and take me home to spend time with me. But as I got older, the time got less and less till I was just sitting around by myself."

He sighed and looked down at the bed, now gripping onto the sides, "When I was fourteen, younger than you, they came and just left me at the house while they went off on some story that had to be covered, he was a reporter for a newspaper and she was the photographer for his stories, but when they came back towards the end, I had packed my bags and bought a plane ticket already, not wanting to be alone anymore." That was entirely understandable, at least to me it was. Other kids probably would've thought it was great to be alone; shows what they know.

"They asked me where I was going and I told them back to the school. We argued and they told me that I wasn't actually planned, I wasn't supposed to be born and that if they did have a child, the two of them wanted a girl." He didn't seem to be that upset by his story, I'm sure he's told it more than once like me.

"Well that was the last time I saw them. I paid my way through college and medical school with a number of part time jobs," he had sat back down at the beginning of his story so he started rubbing his hands in circles on his bent knees, most likely a nervous habit, "but I was always lonely with no one to help."

"Wait, didn't you have friends at your school?" One would think that a person would make friends at a boarding school since you're always with the same people.

"That's where my story is different from yours Jack," he took a deep breath and stood back up, "I wasn't a social kid. I only had one friend, she was great, but she married young, when we were nineteen, and ran away with her fiancé. She left me a goodbye note, apologizing for leaving me, but saying how this was what was making her happy."

"Did you happen to have a crush on this unnamed girl?" I asked, trying to lighten the depressing mood a bit.

"Well unlike you and Kim no, I was not in love with my best friend. I didn't love anyone for a long while, not ever having experienced love before."

"The way you told it makes me feel like there's a moral to your story," I told him and he smiled at me brightly.

"Very smart boy, there is. Some people just aren't made to be parents, but keep those friends of yours close, they're helping you, especially that girlfriend, and she has got some influence on you." He poked me in the chest and we shared a soft laugh.

"But keep your head up and think of how this can make you better, not worse."

"Thanks Dr. Fisher, I needed that."

"Anytime Jack, if you ever want to talk—"

"—just call I know." I smiled at him and he smiled back before walking out and back into the busy, sterile, white halls of the hospital to check on other patients. I knew Kim would know this eventually, but I wanted to keep this chat a secret for a while. That was the love I needed if I had a real dad, which I don't in my mind, or a mom, but those tears few tears finally slipped out thinking about them.

_Think happy thoughts Jack, happy thoughts._

* * *

**Well there you have it, just one to go now. Hows 10 reviews? The second I hit ten, I'll start writing the next chapter. That's why this took so long actually. I wanted 40 and finally got it yesterday.**

**About HTRJ (Hit the Road Jack) he is OBVIOUSLY not going to leave, otherwise the show would end basically. As much as I want KICK to happen, I think Kim and Jerry or Kim and Milton are rumored as well (BOO!). But I honestly am irritated with Kim...  
**

**So, tootles! 10 reviews people or nothing**


	4. Chapter 4 END

**HAHA! I just squished a bug on my iPod screen! Take that! But this is going to be the final chapter and in 3rd person since I love writing that way.**

**I broke the 1000 PMs marker a month and a half or so back with Greek-Athena, just want to put that out there.**

**Oh and one more thing, THIS STORY IS FINALLY OVER THANK GOD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

_Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_

* * *

The wind whistled through the branches of the trees which were just beginning to bud. The weather wasn't warm per say, but it wasn't cold. The air was a cool and crisp, much like autumn rather than spring. The unoccupied swings swayed back and forth from the gusts of wind that continuously brew through the deserted park. The air carried that damp smell, the unfamiliar smell of spring after a rather chilly winter.

She sat on a bench near the playground, alone might I add. She sat quietly, listening to my music flowing through her ear buds and watching Mother Nature work her magic changing the seasons.

This time of year was magical. It was the time when everything bloomed and sprung back to life from their long winter hibernation.

"Hey," Kim turned around to see Jack looking at her with a smile, "what're you doing out here, it's late?"

"Oh I don't know, just relaxing I guess." She sighed and he sat down on the bench next to her, "How'd you find me?"

"I thought you might be out here, it's been a year after all." Jack rested his arm on the back of the bench where Kim was and slid over a bit, leaning back into him.

"It feels like so long ago though," she told him and he nodded, looking up at the stars where her vision was directed. "They're so beautiful."

"Even though we can only see like thirty, yeah they are," Jack agreed and Kim let out a light laugh, giving Jack a gentle nudge, "Hey it's true!"

"Stupid light pollution," she joked and they both looked at each other smiling.

"So I gather you heard the news about Derek from Milton," Jack told her and she nodded, looking away from him, "That boy is a miracle worker I swear."

"I know it's amazing how quickly he got everything together so quickly." The two were obviously avoiding the nuclear bomb in the park at the moment and talking about other things.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jack broke it, "Okay let's just get on with it," Kim looked at him in a confused manor as to why he had taken on such a hasty tone, "the past year has been really tough but we got through it and everything is back to normal."

"No it's not Jack," Kim looked back into the darkness or the park surrounding them," you know it never will be."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm trying to lighten the mood here so cut me some slack," he squeezed her shoulder lightly and she rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her face. "So, now that I've interrupted your thinking session, what'd you say we head back to my place for some coco?" Jack suggested cheerily and Kim sighed.

"Will ther be whipped cream on top of this coco?" Kim teased and Jack laughed, shaking his head at her.

"Only if you want there to be princess," he rested his head onto of hers and herd Kim sigh again from underneath him, making no movements to get up. "Hey," Jack lifted his head back up after a few minutes of silence, "what's bothering you? Why are you so quiet?"

Kim moved her head back a bit on his arm so she could look directly at him when she told him the news. "There is something I have to tell you, Jack," he looked at her waiting for the news to be said, "I'm moving."

* * *

**THE END! God I love torturing you guys! What a wonderful ending to this dreadful story! **

**J**

**U**

**S**

**T**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**You guys are going to legit hate me!**

**I'm not ending it there!**

**It keeps going.**

**My stories will never have any loose ends.**

**They will all be tied.**

**Like laces on cleats.**

**SOCCER FTW!**

**On account of Jack now having a last name I will use it. Brewer... FINE**

* * *

"What? You can't move!" Jack stood up quickly and Kim soon followed, trying to comfort the overreacting boy. He ran his hands through his hair, which was voted best in his 8th and 9th grade class. He looked away from her and out into the trees surrounding them, a dreadful feeling washing over him.

"Chill Jack," Kim wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, "I'm not leaving the state or anything, just into a house closer to the edge of town, so Derek can have a practice in another state but we can still live here." Jack's shoulders dropped as his inhaled and exhaled a sigh of relief.

He untied her arms and turned around, reaching out and pulling Kim into a tight hug, "Oh thank god Kim, I thought you were leaving me!"

"I would never leave you Jack, you know that," Kim told him and Jack laughed quietly while she snuggled into his hug. She rested her hand on his chest, right over his heart, and could feel his heartbeat through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"I do know, I just need you to be here with me," he said, pulling away from the hug and looking into her eyes.

"And I'll always be here with you, I would never leave."

"Oh really, because this time last year you tried to leave me three times." Jack pushed, trying to make a joke out of the painful memories and actually succeeding. He earned a slight laugh from Kim and she came up with a witty remark of her own.

"Well maybe if you had just manned up and grown a pair then that might not have happened," Kim gave him a serious look and he knew she was joking so, he smiled, and so did she.

"I love you, Kim Crawford."

"I love you too, Jack **Brewer**."

"So how 'bout that coco now?" Jack smiled and put out his hand for her to take.

She looked at his hand and grabbed it, intertwining their fingers together as they started walking off down the path and out of the barely lit park.

They had made it out of the park and were walking off down the sidewalk when Jack tripped and fell. Those old sidewalks… the tiles weren't laid level with each other and one just happened to catch on Jack's shoe. He let go of Kim's hand and slid on the ground. Kim rushed over to where he was and he sat up, looking down at his newly scraped and bleeding arm.

"God dammit!" Jack said near happily while laughing at his careless injury.

"Aww don't worry Jack, I'll fix you."

* * *

_And I will try to fix you._

* * *

**JACK'S LAST NAME IS FREAKING BREWER! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? ALL THOSE STORIES PUT TO WASTE WITH HIS LAST NAME! I CAN'T EDIT ALL THOSE DOCUMENTS! WHY COULDN'T THEY HAVE TOLD US BEFORE!**

**Okay…now that this is over, I can post my already written and in the process of editing one. Yah, it has like ten chapters already but I want to write the sequel before I post it.**

**The Tale Behind Jack's Eye WILL, and I repeat, WILL have another chapter. It will be 8k+ and is currently 3kish, so that needs some work. **

**+I accidentally deleted that story so it has been reposted, same title and summary so that is what will have the new chapter.**

最终的. The end


End file.
